


She Accidentally A Blood Ritual

by Bunnii



Category: Homestuck, nothing but homestuck
Genre: Blood, Confusion, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Stuff, TW: Blood, and can't stop, awkward first meetings, blood stuf, bruh you like ocs, can't spell, fuck you its 12am, i got PLENTY of ocs, i got ocs, i just, i just start writing them, its an inner monologue that i want you all to enjoy the ride of with me, like super awkward, now they're stuck together forever, she accidentally the blood ritual, you know i spent at least 20 minutes on these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruh this shit is so cliche, I warn you now. I can't believe how Mary-Sue like these poor babies are. I swear to god they have more depth than this I just don't know how to fucking write it please forgive me for my wriITING SINS<br/>I'm gunna probs post their shenanigans later on, because seriously, who doesn't need their own demon/human AU?</p>
<p>Morrie Ampora, my love-child OC for Cronus Ampora and Kankri Vantas, has found herself leaving her aunt Porrim's beauty shop late at night only to be faced with a crazed man who wants to give her a gift. It's... a piece of paper with a symbol on it?<br/>When she gets home, she simply tries to make a sandwhich and cut some of that rich people bread. You gotta cut it yourself. You gotta do something with the coffee beans. Rich people, man. <br/>But as she cuts this sandwhich, whoops! Her hand slips and a huge gash is now in her palm. She freaks out of course and reaches for a towel, but looks back to see it's all healed! And every single drop of the blood is now floating in the air, toward that odd piece of paper.<br/>Bright lights. Unearthly sounds.</p>
<p>There's a cute as hell demon standing in her kitchen now.<br/>She accidentally a blood ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Accidentally A Blood Ritual

Morrie Ampora, daughter of the highly recognized musician Cronus Ampora, is just a regular girl in her own eyes. Yeah, so what if her father can get millions in revenue, it’s not like she lives in a mansion. Just a regular two story home, 3 bed 2 bath. This home is also accompanied with her father’s husband - Yes, husband - Kankri Vantas. He wanted to keep his last name, he says, which Cronus understood. 

Not many people know about Morrie’s family. She doesn’t care to show it off. Though, when he shows up at school to pick her up, it does get people talking, but that’s not what this is about.

This is about how little Morrie fell in love with a demon of all sorts, just to find the angel he harbored. 

“Okay, thank you sir! Have a nice day!” Morrie says with a smile, directed at the last customer of the day. The door bell rings as they leave, letting Morrie sigh in relief. Black Friday’s at the Main Street boutique, one her aunt Porrim owns, is always crazy; filled with hopeful middle aged women who want to see life from behind a different hairstyle or two. 

Morrie does the check ins and outs for the ladies and sometimes men who want a quick fixer-upper. 

‘I also appreciate the dos and don’ts of how to treat a girl who can’t, and won’t, get you in the books faster if you yell at her.’ She thinks to herself, frustrated as she cleans up.

Porrim comes out from the back, her hair a bigger mess than the lady who came in yesterday. She slept with copious amounts of hairspray in. Porrim quickly fixes herself up in a mirror, then smiles wearily at Morrie. “Woooow, Morrie, how you keep your mane in check while mine does flips is beyond my sense of understanding, I tell you. You did great, is what I’m saying. Ready to go? I sure am.”

Morrie grins and nods, stepping out from behind the counter. “You go on ahead, I just have to fix that station over there!” She says, pointing at the back station in question. 

Porrim shrugs. “Go right ahead, darling, I’ll give you a raise if anything. I’ll be in the car. You better hurry though, and lock the door behind you! There’s been all sorts of weirdos out this week, and I fear for the public safety if anyone messed with you.” 

A dismissal wave of the hand from Morrie, and a puff from Porrim as she exits the extravagant shop. 

She always loved Porrim. ‘She’s just the best!’ Morrie thinks, as she quickly sweeps up left over hair and puts all the styling tools back in their slots. The lady who was in charge of this one never properly takes care of her station! Morrie thinks it’s high time for her own promotion and this ladies demotion... 

‘Maybe switch spots? I could totes do some hair. I’d be great, right.’ She thinks, amused at the image of her gossiping, curling, highlighting and cutting. 

Morrie finishes, her mind quickly reverting back to sculpture designs and ideas as she packs up and leaves, locking the door as told. The lights were already off, so she didn't worry about that. Thankfully there’s a streetlight outside the shop, so things are somehow safer for the employees and customers. Apparently, florescent lights scare away the critters of the town.

She turns to go down the street to where Porrim parked, but was stopped suddenly by a frantic man. He sounds out a disturbing laughter, like a crazed man figuring something out. Morrie wasn't afraid more than just startled, at least not afraid to show her discomfort. “Hey! Excuse you, sir, what’s your problem?”

The man looks at her, seemingly remembering that someone was there behind his epiphany. “Ah, yes, yes, so sorry, ah, can you do a poor crazy man a favor, please? It’s not much, not at all, just- Just take this, take this please!! It would please me so if you did-, if you did just that, yes!” He spouts out, fumbling with a thick piece of paper with weird red markings all over it.

Morrie looked around, trying to find Porrim, and unintentionally held out her hands as she spoke, trying to find the right gestures to fit her situation. “I- Uh, no I don’t think-” 

The man cuts her off, shoving the paper into her hands. He yells out, laughing in what seems like triumph. “YES, THANK YOU YOUNG LADY, YOU’VE FREED ME!” The man runs, bolts, shoots off like a rocket, even, down the rest of the sidewalk laughing maniacally. 

Morrie stood there, holding this paper in her hands with an extremely uncomfortable pit in her stomach. ‘What.... Just.... Happened?’ She thought, slowly starting to walk back to Porrim’s car, who was only just now getting out to tip tap towards her in her high heels. 

“Oh my dear lord child are you okay who was that what did he do he didn’t hurt you did he I swear to god you should’ve chopped his ass right there-” She quickly grabs Morrie, holding her close as her sentences quickly merged together. Porrim backs up, looking at the paper that was pressed against her suddenly. “What’s that?”

Morrie released the breath she’d been holding just for that question. “I have no idea. The dude just came up to me, sprung nonsense, gave it to me when I wasn’t paying attention and shouted stuff like ‘I’m free!’ as he ran into the dying moonlight of insanity...” Morrie said, dramatically looking into the distance. Porrim scoffed, smacking Morrie on her shoulder. 

“Obviously, you aren’t taking this situation too seriously. Come on - before you attract any more oddballs, let’s go home.”  
Morrie giggled as she walked with her. “Well I already got Mara, Dad and Kankri. You, even. Not much of a difference!” Porrim smacks her again, the two girls laughing as they got into the car to go home.

 

Later that week, her parents and Porrim left Morrie home alone to go out one night. They did that occasionally, and Morrie loved it. Not only does she get to chill out, but her dad gets to relax after a demanding day. They all do, which Morrie loves to see. She doesn’t like it when they’re stressed, especially Kankri. He gets... ‘Crankri’.

During the day, Morrie worked on her sculptures and watched some movies, seeing as Mara couldn’t come over, surprisingly. As it started getting dark, Morrie went upstairs and got that paper, the one that weird man gave her. She looked at it’s markings as she went downstairs to the kitchen, hungry for a good sandwich or two. She casually set it down onto the butchers table in the middle, grabbing a knife, bread, and goodies to put on her newest creation.

As she set her sandwich up, slicing into the bread, the knife jerked sideways and cut her hand deep in the middle. She yelled out, reaching to her side to get a paper towel, when she noticed the most disturbing thing she’s sure to ever see. 

The blood, a good foot away from the marked paper, was slowly being sucked toward it. Right from her hand, going at a weird angle and all, scaring the absolute shit out of Morrie. She screamed when her voice finally caught up with what was happening, backing up against the kitchen sink. Her blood was now connected at both her hand and the paper, which caused a startling reaction. The paper started glowing. The blood soon receded, leaving Morrie with wonder as to where it could have gone... It made her look at the fact that her hand was healed from the wound it just had 2 seconds ago. 

Morrie looked around the room, the whole place now aglow with a reddish purple tint. She was whining and curling up against the counter in complete confusion. A whirring sound entered the air, making Morrie cover her ears. It went on for an uncountable moment, before she started hearing something else above the muffled sounds. She looked up, gasping, as she saw a head of a person.

She abruptly stood with ears and Bambi eyes wide open, staring at the man who now stood in her kitchen. He was tall, incredibly tall compared to her short self, with wide shoulders but thin body frame. He had a soft looking square face, a little bit of aftershave still on his jaw. He had burning eyes, literally red, giving an intense glare looking around the room. The side-shaved hairstyle, one side flopping against his head, swished as he turned his head in a confused manner.

Morrie’s sudden anger flares are what save her in most situations, and this situation may be one of them. 

“Who, in the hell, are you?!?!” She shouts, startling the man. 

He blinked at her when he finally located where the high voice was coming from, then his face changed to obviously being offended. “Uh, excuse me babe, but I’ll be the one asking the questions. You don’t just do a fucking blood ritual and not be expecting who the fuck’ll show up??? Like damn, I know you’re human, so you’re already pretty dumb but you must be one hell of a stupid one to think this was a good idea, then.” 

Morrie gasps again, more in retorted offense than anything. “’Scuse the fuck out of you, mister, but I didn’t do any blood ritual! I was making a sandwich, that is nowhere near some of your cult bullshit, but how you got my blood onto that damn paper is beyond me!”

The man gave her an incredulous stare, leaning his gloved hands against the counter. “Ex-fucking-zactly, sweetheart! That’s what a blood ritual is! You use blood! On a ritual sheet! This is no knock-off, store brand, Hollister aesthetic crap that only shows up on the Internet or some shit. I’m a full blooded demon that you just summoned-” 

Morrie’s arms went up. “Oh hell no-!” 

All of a sudden, the man was beside her, and his hands gripping her wrists. “Oh, hell, yes. Babe, you don’t even know the first meaning of the word Hell, do you?”

She pauses, looking at him up and down. 

‘How did he get there...?’ She thought, looking back up at him with slight fear. 

“I had no intention, whatsoever, to.. Uh, ‘summon’, you.” She says quietly, trying to relax as to not make him anymore upset. 

He grins at her. “Better, much better. I like this attitude much more than the previous one, Hun. So, you didn’t mean to? How does that work, hmm?” He tilts his head with a shit-eating grin.

She glances at the paper, which was now void of any markings. She gulps and looks back at him, pulling her hands free and backing up. “For one, don’t touch me again. Two, another bat-shit crazy guy ran into me and just shoved this at me, running away saying ‘I’m free’. So there. I had no idea what that paper was for.” She crosses her arms stubbornly, which the man rolls his eyes at. 

He stayed quiet, picking up the paper and flipping it around with a distasteful look. He hums in thought, then sets it back down with a sigh. “Well whatever you did, you fucked up real big, doll.” 

Morrie returned the eye roll. “Stop calling me names like that. How about you tell me what exactly I did, and who exactly you are, then maybe progress can be made... Hmmm?” She hums back at him in mockery. He kisses his gums at her. 

“Yeah, whatever, sweetie. Like I said, I’m a demon, y’know, from Hell. You summoned me. With that ritual sheet, it’s not just a thing of ‘paper’, I assure you. And this thing... Just ruined your life. I’m stuck here, chick. That’s what you did. You tied me to your blood, and now I have to stay here with you, and only you.”


End file.
